PÚZZLÉD' ff hunhan
by princedeer evil
Summary: Luhan yg dari kecil harus homeschooling semakin merasa kesepian ketika sahabatnya sekaligus orang yg dia suka mulai mengacuhkannya setelah orang itu memasuki sekolah pertamanya . Dan terdapat sebuah puzzle yg dimainkan ./HUNHAN/YAOI BOYxBOY/ONESHOOT


Ff hunhan

**MAIN CAST : oh sehun , xi luhan**

**OTHER CAST : byun baekhyun , kyungsoo , kai , kris and other**

**RATED : M **

**GENRE : Romance **

**WARNING! YAOI BOYxBOY **

**~Happy reading~**

.

.

.

_**Sebuah objek gambar yg teracak ,lalu disusun kembali menjadi gambar semula...**_

_**...puzzle**_

_**Permainan yg membingungkan...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau cantik hyung" kata seorang anak laki-laki kepada anak laki-laki yg sedikit lebih tinggi darinya .

"ta-tapi kan aku namja sehunnie"balas anak laki-laki yg dibilang cantik oleh Anak laki-laki yg tadi 'sehun'.

"ya aku tau hyung , tapi kau memang cantik dan aku suka itu luhannie hyung"

Anak laki-laki yg lebih tua itu'luhan' pipinya Merah merona setelah mendengar perkataan sehun tadi .

"emm gomawo sehunnie"luhan tersenyum ,"lalu bagaimana sekolah mu besok?" Lanjut luhan bertanya .

"aku sangat senang sekali hyunggg aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari pertamaku sekolah" ucap sehun girang yg baru berumur 6 tahun itu

Dan luhan yg 2 tahun lebih tua hanya menundukkan kepalanya .

"yaa kau pasti senang" luhan memaksa senyumnya .

"kenapa kau tidak ikut bersekolah saja hyung ?" Tanya sehun sambil memperhatikan hyungnya itu .

"aku kan sudah bersekolah hunnie"jawab luhan .

"maksudku sekolah di sekolah bukan di rumah sepertimu hyung ,kn tidak asik belajar sendiri" polos sehun .

"aku tidak bisa ,lagi pula aku kan sudah terbiasa hihi " tanggap luhan sambil tertawa memaksakan .

"baiklah aku pulang ya hyung banyak yg harus aku siapkan untuk besok "ucap sehun yg beranjak dari tempatnya dan melambai ke luhan .

"ne hunnie ...bersenang-senanglah besok" balas luhan melambai .

Setelah sehun memasuki pagar rumahnya yg berada disebrang rumah luhan wajah luhan kembali murung .

_Tess_..

Airmata nya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"aku tak tau , tapi perasaanku mngatakan kau akan meninggalkan ku sama seperti yg lain hiks" luhan terisak disela-sela perkataannya sendiri .

"hikss.. Saranghae hunnie" tangis luhan semakin pecah tak ada yg mndengarnya hanya dia sendirian di taman depan rumahnya yg mewah .

Setelah hari itu sehun semakin jarang mengunjungi luhan , saat luhan mengajaknya bermain sehun terus beralasan sedang tidak punya waktu dan sedang benar-benar sibuk padahal luhan sendiri sering melihat dari balkon rumahnya kalau sehun sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya di halaman rumah sehun yg tak kalah mewah .

Luhan sakit ...sangat karena sehun mengacuhkannya , melupakannya padahal pertemanan mereka tidaklah sebentar hampir 5 tahun .

Luhan sendiri memang mengambil homeschooling karena ibunya yg overprotective kepadanya setelah kakanya luhan dibunuh seseorang yg tak dikenal . Tapi ibu luhan tidak benar-benar tau soal luhan yg sebenarnya kesepian karena ibunya juga banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikantor setelah bercerai dengan suaminya-ayahnya luhan-yg meninggalkan dirinya juga .

Luhan akhirnya mengerti situasinya dimana pasti akan selalu ditinggal orang-orang terdekatnya...

...luhan tak pernah berharap lagi , meskipun itu harapan tentang sehun _'terlalu banyak berharap akan lebih sakit'_ seperti itulah pikir luhan .

_**Sebuah puzzle mulai diacak...**_

_**Tak berbentuk sebuah gambar lagi...**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

**PÚZZLÉD**

.

.

.

.

**~9 years later~**

Seorang namja yg baru menginjak sweet seventeen nya hari itu hanya terduduk di ayunan halaman belakangnya.

Tidak ada orang bersamanya

Apalagi pesta untuknya...

Untuk luhan

Sehun?

Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi , hanya sesekali sekilas melihat sehun saat dia berada didepan gerbang dan luhan pun tidak perduli.

Luhan hanya ingin membunuh perasaannya terhadap sehun

Atau bahkan memang sudah mati perasaanya itu .

Luhan hanya tersenyum miris , ya untuk apa kecewa bukan kah dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini walaupun dihari ulang tahunnya ?.

"luhan" panggil seorang wanita yg terlihat dewasa dan elegan .

Luhan pun mngalihkan pandangannya keasal suara itu .

"eomma ,tumben sudah pulang" luhan menundukkan kepalanya lagi .

Wanita itu -ibu luhan- mendekati luhan dan duduk di ayunan sebelah luhan.

"happy birthday sayang" ucap ibunya luhan lalu membelai surai coklat madu anaknya itu .

"gomawo eomma" balas luhan yg masih setia memperhatikan sekelompok semut di dekat kakinya .

"ayo kita makan malam diluar? Luhan mau makan apa?" Tanya eommanya yg sudah berdiri didepan luhan .

"tidak usah eomma , aku hanya ingin dirumah"jawab luhan .

"ayolah kau terlalu lama di rumah"bujuk ibunya luhan .

"hahah" luhan tertawa memaksa

"sangat lama eomma , dan aku juga sudah terbiasa" luhan beranjak dari ayunan dan melangkah menuju rumahnya tapi-

"baiklah , eomma akan melepaskanmu" kata ibunya pelan tapi masi dapat tertangkap pendengaran luhan .

Luhan pun menghadap ke ibunya itu .

"ma-maksudmu eomma?" Tanya luhan bingung .

Ibunya luhan menatap dalam mata anaknya itu .

"eomma tidak akan mengekangmu lagi kau boleh bersekolah disekolah umum " luhan memeluk erat ibunya itu .

"gomawo" gumam luhan yg dibalas senyum cantik wanita dewasa itu.

"eomma hanya ingin menjagamu tapi lupa membahagiakan mu juga"kata ibunya luhan yg mulai menangis .

Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan ibunya kembali .

_**Kepingan puzzle itu bergerak..**_

_**Mulai mencoba menyatu..**_

_'kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak seperti ini_ ' batin luhan yg akan menghadapi hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah umum hari pertama luhan juga yg akan bertemu banyak orang asing .

Sungguh luhan tidak biasa ...

"ayo luhan cepatlah,eomma ada meeting pagi ini" teriak wanita dewasa yg sydah berpakain sangat elegan layaknya wanita-wanita karir .

"iyaa eomma" jawab luhan yg mulai menuruni anak tangga dirumahnya yg mewah .

"aduh anak eomma sangat tampan" takjub ibunya luhan saat melihat anak nya turun , ya luhan memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam sekolah dan blazer yg terlihat kaku karena baru dengan rambut coklat madu yg poninya diangkat keatas memperlihatkan wajahnya yg manis .

"nah , kau masuk lah eomma harus langsung berangkat ke kantor" kata eommanya setelah berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah baru luhan .

Luhan pun turun dari mobil menuju gerbang setelah mobil eommanya sudah melesat jauh .

Luhan menggeratkan tas gemblok nya gugup dan mulai memasuki sekolah yg masi ramai karena bel belum berbunyi .

"kelas ku yg mana " gumam luhan sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitarnya .

_Brukk_

"ahh ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja" kata seseorang yg menabrak luhan dan sedang memunguti tumpukan buku yg dia bawa tadi .

"gwenchana , biar aku bantu" luhan pun ikut memunguti buku-buku itu .

"bisa kau bantu aku membawa sebagian buku ini? Ini sangat berat" pinta orang yg menambrak luhan tadi .

"ba-baiklah"

Luhan membawa buku-buku tadi dan mengikuti orang tadi namja yg lebih pendek dan mungil dari dirinya ke sebuah ruangan , lebih tepatnya perpustakaan .

"taruh saja disitu" kata namja mungil itu sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dan luhan menurutinya .

"gomawo , kau anak kelas berapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanya namja mungil itu sambil memperhatikan luhan yg terlihat gugup .

"eng a-anu aku anak baru kelas 12-B" jawab luhan yg sedikit keringat dingin , ya luhan gugup karena memang jarang bertemu orang asing .

"itu kelas ku , jadi kau baru masuk hari ini? Ngomong-ngomong namaku byun baekhyun panggil saja baekhyun" kata namja mungil itu -baekhyun- tak putus-putus dan mengulurkan tangannya ke luhan .

"em ne aku xi lu-luhan panggil saja luhan" luhan menjabat tangan baekhyun sambil tersenyum gugup .

"mari kekelas denganku" ajak baekhyun yg sudah melangkah duluan dan diikuti oleh luhan .

Saat dilorong sekolah menuju kelas baekhyun terus mengajak luhan bicara banyak hal padahal hanya ditanggapi seadanya sama luhan , sepertinya teman pertamanya ini -karena mnurut luhan sehun tak pernah ada dihidupnya- pasti sangat lah bawel tapi tak masalah buat luhan .

"ngomong-ngomong aku duduk sendirian jadi jika kau mau duduk denganku?" Tawar baekhyun .

"ya tentu aku mau" luhan tersenyum , sepertinya dia bisa cepat akrab dengan baekhyun .

_**Kepingan-kepingan puzzle mulai menyatu...**_

"na-nama ku xi luhan ka-kalian bisa memanggil ku lu-luhan"

Ucap perkenalan diri luhan tadi pagi dikelas , memang terbata-bata terkesan seperti perkenalan diri anak sd ...ya mau bagaimana lagi karena itu yg pertama kalinya .

Sekarang luhan berada di kantin dengan teman barunya baekhyun dan seorang lagi namja yg terlihat mungil juga dengan matanya yg lebar namanya kyungsoo .

"kau hanya makan roti isi lu?" Tanya baekhyun yg melihat bekal bawaan luhan berisi roti isi sehat sempurna(?) .

"emm ne , eomma ku yg membuatkannya katanya lebih sehat" jawab luhan sambil meraup roti isi sehat sempurna nya .

"biarlah bek ..dari pada kau makan makanan tak jelas dicampur-campur seperti itu" kata kyungsoo yg melirik makanan baekhyun seperti sepagheti dan kentang goreng yg dicampur jadi satu .

"ckk tapi ini enaknya terjamin" kesal baekhyun lalu mulai melilit spaghetinya dan melahap nya .

_'se-sehun'_ batin luhan saat retinanya mengarah ke sesosok lelaki tidak asing baginya yg sedang berkumpul dimeja pojok kantin dengan teman-temannya .

_Deg_

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu -sehun- matanya tak sengaja menangkap mata luhan yg masi memperhatikan dirinya , begitu sadar luhan pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menunduk .

_'anggap saja tak kenal... Memang tidak bukan?'_ Ucap luhan dalam hati yg malah terlihat sedang tertidur di mata baekhyun dan kyungsoo karena luhan menunduk dan memejamkan matanya .

"yak luhan! Kau abis makan malah tertidur padahal aku sedang bercerita" omel baekhyun .

Tapi luhan terlalu asik dengan pikirannya tak mendengar baekhyun .

Kyungsoo memegang dahi luhan sontak membuat luhan sedikit terkejut ," apa kau sakit luhan?" .

"ahh anniyo , maaf aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja" luhan membuat senyum manis dibibirnya agar temannya tak khawatir .

Sedangkan sehun menggerutkan dahinya sambil terus menatap namja cantik yg tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya tadi .

"hey sehun.. Apa yg kau lihat?" Tanya temannya -kai- dan mulai mengikuti arah pandangan sehun .

"wah apa kah itu anak baru yg kau maksud kris hyung?" Tanya kai lagi tapi kali ini ke sunbaenya -kris- .

Sehun langsung melihat kearah kris dengan wajah penasaran .

"iya dia luhan anak baru dikelas ku " jawab kris .

"yeoja atau namja?"

_Pletakk_

"akhh" pekik kai saat mendapat pukulan keras dengan buku dari kris.

"mata mu rabun huh? Tentu saja namja?" Kata kris .

" ya aku hanya memastikan saja hyung... Apa kau tak lihat kalau dia terlihat cantik haishhh"kai mengusap-ngusap kepalanya takut benjol .

Sehun sendiri hanya tampak berpikir .

Pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai , semuanya memperhatikan guru didepan dengan baik dan tenang .

Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah saat dirasa drinya ingin ke toilet .

"se-seosangnim boleh kah aku ke toilet" ucap luhan dengan mengankat tangannya keatas .

"hmm baiklah tapi cepat", dengan cepat luhan melangkah keluar setelah diperbolehkan , untung saja tadi baekhyun menunjukan toiletnya saat istirahat jadi luhan tidak perlu mncarinya .

"uuhh cepat cepat cepat" luhan melangkah secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi-

-tapi begitu luhan memasuki kamar mandi ada seseorang disana ...bukan karena hanya seseorang dia terkejut tapi karena seseorang yg tidak asing baginya atau bahkan luhan sangatlah mengetahuinya sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja .

_'Sehunnie'_ batin luhan .

Sehun dan yeoja itu sentak terkejut melihat ada orang yg menangkap kegiatan mereka apa lagi orang yg tak asing mnurut sehun .

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat keluar kamar mandi "ma-maaf ".

"a-ah tidak aku yg minta maaf aku akn keluar silhkan pakailah kmar mndinya"kata yeoja itu mncegah luhan lalu mulai melngkah keluar ,"sehun oppa aku ke-kelas dulu ne"lambai yeoja itu lalu keluar .

Tiba-tiba saja rasa kebelet luhan hilang ,gara-gara terkejut tadi sepertinya pikir luhan . Jadi mungkin lbih baik dia beranjak dari sini meninggalkan sehun yg masi terdiam di dekat wastafel .

Namun lagi-lagi luhan di tahan saat ingin beranjak keluar walau bedanya sekarang di tahan oleh tangan sehun yg menariknya .

"h-hyung?" Sehun membuka suaranya dan seketika membuat jantung luhan berdetak sedikit cepat .

Luhan memandang sehun ,"n-ne ada apa?" Tanya luhan .

"kau mengingatku kan?" Tanya sehun lgi .

"tentu saja ki-kita kn tetangga sehunnie" jawab luhan yg sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"ya , kita hanya tetangga tidak lebih dan jangan memanggil ku sehunnie namaku sehun ingat itu sunbae!" Ucap sehun dengan menekankan kata 'sunbae' .

"baiklah maafkan aku" balas luhan dengan menarik tangannya yg di gengam sehun .

"lalu kenapa kau bisa disini? Sudah bosen di rumah rupanya" frontal sehun dan seperti membuat nada mengejek .

"bukan urusan mu , aku permisi" luhan sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi hanya berduaan dengan sehun , dan kali ini luhan benar-benar beranjak dari kamar mandi sedikit mempercepat langkahnya .

_Deg_

_Deg_

_'ada apa dengan jantungku ? Kenapa rasanya begini ? Aku pikir perasaan itu sudah mati ...tapi kenapa masi menyakitkan?'_ Batin luhan .

_**Kepingan puzzle yg salah ditempatkan membuat kepingan yg lainnya harus di pisahkan dan disusun ulang...**_

_Tringggggg_

Bel menandakan pelajaran terakhir berakhir dan semua siswa siswi mulai berhamburan pulang .

"mau aku antar lu?" Tawar kris ke luhan .

"gomawo , tidak usah aku bisa sendiri kok" tolak luhan sambil tersenyum .

"kenapa luhan , terima saja sepertinya kkalian searah"bujuk baekhyun yg memang masi dikelas dengan luhan , lain dengan kyungsoo yg sudah pulang duluan .

"benar itu luhan , biar aku ada temannya pulang ayolah" ajak kris .

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu" kris tersenyum senang , lalu menarik pergelangan tangan luhan membawanya keparkiran meninggalkan baekhyun yg memang sedang menunggu namja chingunya menjemputnya .

"ayo naik"printah kris yg membawa motornya dari parkiran,luhan pun menurut lalu menduduki dirinya di jok belakang .

Sebelum jalan kris menarik kedua tangan luhan untuk memeluknya "peganganlah yg erat atau kau bisa terjungkal" ,luhan lagi-lagi menurut memeluk badan kris dengan gugup ditambah sekarang pipinya sudah merona karena perlakuan kris sedangkan murid-murid disekitar mulai memperhatikan mereka termasuk namja yg berdiri agak jauh dari keberadaan mereka yg terlihat seperti tidak mnyukai apa yg dilihatnya itu .

"hahhh" luhan membaringkan badannya di ranjangnya setelah sampai dirumah .

"bagaimana sekolah mu ?" Tanya seorrang wanita yg masi berpakain layaknya wanita kantoran.

Luhan mendudukan badannya,"eomma kenapa udah pulang" .

"bukan menjawab malah balik bertanya" wanita itu -ibu luhan- mendekat dan ikut duduk di ranjang , "nanti malam ada acara jadi eomma pukang cepat , jadi sekolah mu bagaimana?" Tanya eommanya yg penasaran.

"oh , baik eomma bahkan aku sudah mendapat 2 teman sekaligus" jawab luhan girang .

Ibunya luhan tersenyum melihat anaknya," baguslah ...ooh iya siap-siaplah nanti malam kita diundang makan malam ".

"makan malam dengan siapa?" Tanya luhan bingung .

"tetangga kita yg rumahnya diseberang "

_Deg_

Luhan tau itu rumah siapa , rumah teman masa kecilnya , rumah yg tidak pernah luhan lirik lagi , rumah sehun.. .

Malam pun tiba.

"ayolah luhann , kapan lagi kita diundang" bujuk ibunya luhan , sedangkan luhan sendiri masi terus meringkukan badannya di bawah selimut .

"luhann~ ...kapan lagi kita diundang bahkan eomma udah memundurkan meeting" bujuk lagi ibunya dengan nada dibuat sedih ,luhan pun tidak tega akhirnya-

"baiklah eomma, jangan memohon seperti itu" kata luhan sedikit malas .

Luhan pun mengganti bajunya dengan sedikit normal dengan kemeja putih yg dipadukan switer cream dan blue jeans .

_Ting tong _

Bunyi suara bel setelah ibu luhan menekan tombol didekat pintu rumah tetangga nya itu , rumah sehun .

_'bagaimana ini , kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini'_ batin luhan gugup .

_Ting tong_

Ibu luhan menekan tombol bel lagi sedangkan luhan dari tadi terus mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memilin ujung switernya ...ia sangat gugup .

Akhirnya pintu terbuka menunjukkan seorang wanita yg terlihat seumuran dengan ibu luhan .

"annyeong nyonya oh ,selamat malam" ucap ibu luhan dan luhan membungkukan badanya memberi salam .

"akhirnya datang juga , ayok silahkan masuk" sambut ramah nyonya oh mempersilahkan dan menuntun luhan dan ibunya ke ruang tamu .

"perkenalkan ini suami saya"ucap nyonya oh begitu tiba diruang tamu dan disambut oleh tuan om .

"salam kenal , senang bisa bertemu anda nyonya xi" tuan oh mengulurkan tangannya yg langsung di jabat ibu luhan .

"begitu pun saya terimakasih telah mengundang kami , ini anak saya namanya xi luhan" setelah berjabat ibu luhan langsung menarik luhan agar memberi salam .

"na-nama saya xi lu-luhan , salam kenal"ucap luhan sedikit gugup

Nyonya oh memeluk luhan .

"ommo benarkah ini luhan,sudah lama sekali tidak melihat mu " kata nyonya oh senang .

"anda mengenal luhan?" Tanya ibu luhan bingung .

Nyonya oh melepaskan pelukannya, "tentu saja dulu kan luhan sering sekali main dengan anak ku sehun di sini benarkan luhan?" Luhan mengganguk gugup membenarkan ucappan nyonya oh .

"n-ne aku pernah main kesini dulu "

"benarkah! Bagus sekali kalau kalian bisa akrab"senang ibu luhan .

"eomma" terdengar suara orang tidak asing bagi luhan memakai kemeja biru tua dan jeans hitam mendekat ke ruang tamu

"sehun kau lama sekali , ayo beri salam pada tamu kita" ucap nyonya oh .

"annyeong nyonya xi saya sehun "sehun membungkukkan badanya memberi salam , "em hay luhan hyung"lanjut sehun begitu melihat luhan .

Luhan hanya membalas dengan membungkuk dan tersenyum gugup .

"karena semua sudah berkumpul ,mari kita keruang makan"ajak tuan oh .

Suara sendok beradu mulai terdengar , makanan yg disediakan kluarga oh sangatlah mewah seperti di restaurant berbintang lima .

"luhan sekarang kelas berapa?" Tanya nyonya oh memecahkan keheningan dimeja makan yg memang tinggal tersedia makanan penutup .

"a-aku kelas 12 nyonya oh" jawab luhan gugup .

"ahh jadi luhan 2 tahun lebih tua dari sehun? Tapi kenapa wajahmu tampak terlihat 2 tahun lebih muda? Atau sehun yg wajahnya ketuaan" ejek nyonya oh , tuan oh dan ibu luhan hanya terkekeh sedangkan sehun memasang wajah malas .

" tapi sehun pun terlihat sangat tampan dan sesuai dengan tubuhnya yg tinggi seperti pangeran " puji nyonya xi .

"tentu saja , sehun dapat itu dari ayahnya haha" canda tuan oh lalu tertawa , suasana di meja makan mulai mencair .

"ngomong-ngomong luhan kenapa tidak pernah bermain kesini lagi , kau tau sehun kesepian dirumah ..disuruh dia saja yg main kerumah luhan tapi sehun bilang luhan sibuk " ucap nyonya oh sambil melihat luhan dan sehun bergantian .

"eomma bicara apasih" sehun tak menyangka eommanya masi ingat ke jadian 9 tahun yg lalu .

_'a-apa maksudnya_' batin luhan , luhan sendiri bingung mau jawab apa karena yg sehun lah yg mengacuhkannya lalu kenapa nyonya oh bertanya seperti itu .

"oh itu a-aku sudah lupa sudah terlalu lama" jawab canggung luhan .

"yasudah toh sekarang kalian bisa dekat lagi , kata sehun kalian satu sekolah kan sekarang" sehun sedikit terkejut lagi , lagi -lagi ibunya itu mnceritakan apa yg dia bilang .

Itu berarti sehun masi menganggap luhan? .

"bagus sekali , berbaiklah kepada sehun disekolah ya luhan" ucap senang ibu luhan .

Ketiga orang dewasa itu mulai berbincang-bincang masalah yg tidak dimengerti sehun dan luhan jadi mereka berdua hanya terdiam .

"sehun kalau sudah selesai ajaklah luhan kekamar mu sepertinya dia bosan mndengar pembicaraan orang tua " kata tuan oh , luhan langsung melebarkan matanya .

"ti-tidak perlu , aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" luhan sungguh tidak bisa berpikir apa jadinya dia hanya berdua dengan sehun .

"tidak apa hyung , ayok kekamarku" ajak sehun .

"tidak usah se-sehun ,terimakasih" tolak luhan

"luhan jangan menolak , tidak apa-apa lagi pula sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan lama" kata nyonya oh , luhan ingin menolaknya lagi namun-

Tangannya di tarik oleh sehun .

"ayoklah hyung" ajak sehun lagi dan luhan pun menyerah mulai mengikuti sehun .

"masuklah hyung" kata sehun yg risih melihat luhan yg masi berdiri di depan pintu .

"ta..tapi a-aku" luhan terbata sambil terus memainkan switernya , " baiklah" luhan akhirnya benar-benar mnyerah dan memasuki kamar sehun yg belom pernah dia jamah sebelumnya .

_'sangat rapi'_ batin luhan yg memperhatikan isi kamar sehun , begitu tegas dan rapi , sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sehun yg telah menutup pintu kamar dan-

_Ceklek_

"ke-kenapa kau kunci?" Bingung luhan .

Sehun melangkah kecil mendekati luhan .

"biar tidak ada yg menganggu" jawab sehun .

Satu langkah sehun maju maka satu langkah juga luhan semakin mundur .

"memang k-kau mau apa?" Tanya luhan lagi yg suaranya mulai bergetar .

Sehun menunjukkan smirknya melihat luhan yg semakin bergetar .

"kau" jawab sehun bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah mundur luhan karena luhan benar-benar sudah terpojok .

"a-apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" luhan mendorong-dorong bahu sehun agar menjauh sungguh jantungnya bisa meledak bila dia terus sedekat ini dengan sehun .

"kau sudah dewasa hyung kau pasti tau, jadi diamlah!" Printah sehun lalu ia menahan kedua tangan luhan diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya .

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja cantik didepannya itu sedangkan luhan langsung memejamkan erat matanya begitu nafas sehun menerpa wajahnya .

Kedua bibir itu bertemu sehun menutup matanya , tidak ada pergerakan hanya saling menempel dan itu membuat luhan frustasi karena lama menahan nafasnya .

"mmm" luhan mulai mengerakan kepalanya untuk melepas ciuman itu tapi justru seakan-akan meminta lebih , jadi sehun mulai menekan tengkuk luhan dengan tangan kananya dan melumat bibir mungil itu , luhan sontak membuka matanya kaget begitu sehun melumat bibirnya dia ingin berontak tapi tidak dilakukan karena begitu terbuai dengan wajah damai didepannya , wajah sehun yg sedang melumat bibirnya lembut .

Sehun terus menikmati bibir mungil didepannya yg terasa seakan terus meminta nya lebih untuk dijamah .

"akhh mmp" pekik luhan saat sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk memberikan akses menjelajah lebih dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya .

"nnmmh le-emm pash" ucap luhan susah , wajahnya semakin memerah dia benar-benar butuh pasokkan oksigen sekarang . Sehun lalu melepaskan bibir itu dengan lembut dan tersisa saliva yg menguntai dari bibirnya dan bibir luhan .

"hm hahh hhahh"luhan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya .

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan , menatap sosok didepannya yg terengah-engah , wajahnya yg merah merona , bulir kringat di pelipisnya , bibir mungil merah yg sedikit terbuka mencari udara .

"kau cantik hyung "

_Deg _

_Deg _

Luhan teringat sesuatu , dia sadar dari buaian sehun seketika luhan berontak dari cengkraman sehun dah mendorongnya , berhasil luhan mndorong sehun menjauh darinya .

"kau menjijikan oh sehun" ucap luhan dengan sedikit membentak , "berikan kunci pintunya!" lanjut luhan.

Sehun melebarkan matanya , apa dia tidak salah dengar? Luhan baru saja membentak dan mngatainya? .

"kau berubah" kata sehun yg sekarang duduk di ranjang .

"aku tidak mengerti .." Balas luhan .

"kau du-" kata sehun putus karena melihat luhan sibuk mnggapai sesuatu dikantung jeansnya .

_Drtt~_

_Drtttt~_

Luhan mngangkat panggilan masuk itu ,"yeoboseo?" .

Sehun diam-diam menggerutu karena diacuhkan .

"ah n-ne kris ada apa?"tanya luhan kepada orang diseberang sana .

_'kris hyung? Mau apa dia'_ batin sehun yg menguping luhan .

"iya belum , paling sebentar lagi aku tidur" .

Sehun merasa kesal melihat luhan tersipu-sipu malu di telfon namja yg tingginya kelewat batas itu(?) sungguh menganggunya .

"sehun! Apa yg kau lakukan" luhan sontak kaget saat sehun mengambil handphone nya begitu saja dan memutuskan panggilan itu .

"perhatikan lah aku hyung ..." Ucap sehun dengan nada dinginnya tanpa melihat kearah luhan .

Luhan menatap sehun penuh tanda tanya , sebenarnya sehun itu dari tadi kenapa? Apa dia sedang dipermainkan sekarang ini ? .

"sehun .."panggil luhan ,

"aku tidak tau sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu , aku tidak mengerti maumu , tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak perduli lagi karena kita hanya tetangga benarkan? Jadi biarkan aku keluar!"lanjut luhan .

Sehun memandang tak percaya sosok didepannya setelah mendengar penuturan sosok itu.

Luhan mendekati sehun setelah matanya menangkap benda kecil sebuah kunci lebih tepatnya tergantung dikantung celana sehun dan langsung merampasnya .

"aku pergi , terimakasih mkan malamnya"ucap luhan sebelum melangkah kepintu .

"luhannie"

pangilan sehun menghentikan langkah luhan .

Jantungnya tidak bisa terkendali lagi , luhan merindukan suara sehun yg memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu .

Sehun melihat bahu luhan sedikit bergetar .

"berhentilah , aku mohon berhentilah hiks ini sakit " ucap luhan disela-sela isakkannya , ya luhan menjatuhkan air matanya ,mati-matian dia membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh tapi dengan mudahnya sehun mengembalikannya .

_Grep_

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang .

"jangan pergi , aku mohon.. aku merindukan mu " Sehun menaruh kepalanya di bahu kecil luhan .

_'basah?dia..'_ Batin luhan saat merasakan bahunya mulai dingin terkena air ...sehun ikut meneteskan atau bahkan menumpahkan semua rasa yg dia pendam selama ini .

"sehun a-aku mohon berhentilah jangan mempermainkan aku" kata luhan dingin dan mulai menarik lengan sehun yg memeluknya .

"jangan aku mohon ...aku tidak sedang mempermainkan mu hyung , maaf aku mengacuhkan mu waktu itu kita masih kecil hyung ..."sehun membalikkan badan luhan , menangkup pipinya dan menatap mata rusa itu .

"... Waktu itu aku merasa salah menyukaimu yg seorang namja , aku tidak mau di cap aneh oleh orang lain ,aku tidak mau sampai jatuh cinta padamu maka itu aku menjauhi mu..." Gantung sehun lalu mengusap lembut pipi yg sekarang semakin merona itu .

"... Tapi begitu aku melepasmu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam" lanjut sehun dan tersenyum sedih menatap mata rusa yg terus menjatuhkan air mata itu ,

"la-lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanya luhan tanpa menatap sehun balik .

"aku mau ...tapi begitu melihat mu yg seakan membenciku aku tidak berani , aku takut kau sudah muak padaku tapi saat melihat mu disekolah rasanya aku benar-benar frustasi , bahkan aku melampiaskannya berciuman dengan yeoja yg baru kutemui ...aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi ...aku mencintai mu ".

Luhan menatap dalam mata tajam itu , mencari ke sungguhan bahwa cintanya terbalas .

_**Kepingan puzzle berhasil menyatu menampilkan setengah gambar...**_

"aku mengiginkanmu luhannie "

ucap sehun lalu mempertemukan ke dua belah bibir itu lagi dan kali ini luhan tidak menolak , luhan menutup matanya begitu juga sehun sama-sama menikmati setiap lumatan yg saling berbalas .

Sehun mendorong sosok cantik itu ke ranjangnya dan menindihnya , sedangkan luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun .

"mhhh sehunn~" desah luhan saat sehun menjilati lehernya dan memberikan sedikit gigitan yg berbekas disana , tangan sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja luhan yg switernya entah sejak kapan telah berada di lantai .

"nghhh lagihh sehunnhh" pinta luhan saat sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya mengulum nipple luhan .

"anniya baby panggil aku sehunnie~" bisik sehun seduktif di kuping luhan yg membuat nya semakin memanas .

"ne se-sehunnie cepatlahh"mohon luhan dengan menatap sehun sayu .

_'shit aku tidak bisa menahannya' _batin sehun frustasi yg sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya melihat hyungnya itu , sehun pun mengulum nipple itu yg sesekali di berikan gigitan kecil sambil tangannya membuka celana jeans luhan dengan susah payah .

"mhh hahhh ka-kau mau apa" tanya luhan disela-sela desahannya saat melihat sehun sudah menurunkan celananya yg sekarang tinggal underwearnya menutupi bagian bawahnya .

"YYAAkk apa yg kau lakukan!" Kaget luhan begitu sehun melepaskan underwearnya juga , luhan berniat bangun tapi ditahan oleh sehun yg masi menindihnya.

"tenanglah baby"suara sehun semakin berat dan nafasnya sudah memburu dia benar-benar terangsang sekarang .

"ahh ta-tapi sehunnie di bawahh ada orang tua kitaa nghhh"kata luhan sambil berdesah dan mencengkram seprai kuat karena rasa nikmat dari sehun yg sudah meremas-remas penis kecilnya itu .

"mereka tidak akan mngetahuinya ,percaya padaku baby" luhan hanya mengganguk pasrah sebagai balasannya .

"hisap ini "printah sehun yg memberikan jarinya ke mulut luhan, luhan menurut lalu mulai mnghisap jari-jari itu dan mngulumnya .

"sudah cukup"kata sehun sambil menarik jarinya dan melebarkan paha luhan .

"akhhh"pekik luhan saat jari tengah sehun memasuki lubang nya , tanpa berlama-lama sehun mengeluar masukan jari dari lubang luhan .

"shh satu jari ku saja terasa begitu sempit , bagaimana jika penis ku baby " dirty talk sehun yg memang sudah tidak sabar mencoba luhan , luhan sendiri tidak mndengarkan sehun terlalu sibuk pada sesuatu yg baru pertama kali dia rasakan ini .

"nghhh ahhh therehh sehunnie lgihh" rengek luhan saat tiga jari sehun mngenai benda kenyal yg membuat luhan merasa nikmat berkali-kali lipat , tapi luhan menggeram kecewa saat sehun mengeluarkan tuga jarinya dari lubang sempit luhan .

"sabarlah baby sebentar lgi kau akan mendapatkan yg lebih" ucap sehun begitu melihat tatapan kecewa dar luhan , lalu ia buru-buru membuka celana + underwearnya sekaligus .

"AAGGHHH hh anni keluarkan lgi sehunnie sakittt hiks" tangis luhan saat sehun memasuki penisnya lebih Besar Dari luhan di lubang sempit itu .

"ssttt tenanglah sudah terlanjur baby sbentar lgi" sehun mngecupi bibir luhan untuk menenanginya .

Lalu sehun kembali mendorong penisnya yg susah setengah tertanam di lubang luhan .

"shhh babyhh jgnn diketatkann ahhh kau udah terlalu sempithh"desah dari sehun yg frustasi dengan lubang luhan yg terasa minta digenjot sekarang juga kalau saja sehun tudak memikitkan sakit yg dirasa luhan .

Tangis luhan mereda setelah berapa menit terbiasa dengan penis sehun di lubangnya .

"sekarang yah baby?" Pinta sehun yg tidak bisa menunggu lagi .

Sehun mulai mngeluar masukan penisnya pelan setelah luhan mngangguk .

"mhh ahh ahh lebih dalamhh sehunnieehh~" desah luhan yg membuat sehun semakin semangat menggenjot kuat lubang sempit luhan .

"ahhhh yeahhh disituu teruss sehunniehhh "luhan terus mendesah kn nama sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya yg begitu Besar , sedangkan sehun menutup rapat matanya dan menggeram merasakan nikmatnya lubang luhan yg menjepit penisnya kuat .

"ohhh shitt babyhhh ini nikmathh"desah frustasi sehun saat lubang luhan berkontraksi seperti memijat-mijat penisnya kuat .

"mhh ahhh ahh sehunnniee"luhan mencapai klimaksnya yg hanya terangsang dengan sentuhan sehun di lobangnya dan mnyemprotkan spermanya mngenai badan sehun yg masi setia mnggenjot lubangnya .

Tidak lama kemudian "ahh shhh ahhhh"sehun menggeluarkan spermnya di dalam luhan .

Luhan mengatur nafasnya , peluh membanjiri keduanya , rasa nikmat yg mereka rasakan sungguh menghabiskan tenaga .

Sehun mngeluarkan penisnya lalu berbaring disebelah luhan.

"jadilah milikku luhannie...selamanya" ucap sehun disela-sela dia mngatur napasnya .

Luhan tersenyum menatap sehun

"selamanya aku milik mu " jawab luhan , lalu mereka berdua membagi kehangatan dan terlelap .

Orang tua mereka sebenarnya tau hubungan sehun dan luhan akan lebih dari teman karena sehun sendiri yg mengatakannya pada orang tuanya dan menyuruh mengundang luhan,dan mereka setuju tanpa terkecuali ibu luhan , tapi sungguh mereka tidak tau tentang apa yg sehun dan luhan lakukan dengan suara -suara seperti itu dikamar sehun , sontak membuat ketiganya terdiam .

.

.

.

.

_**Kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu berhasil menyatu seutuhnya , memperlihatkan sebuah gambar..**_

_**Gambar ke dua namja menggunakan jas bertema putih saling berdampingan , **_

_**tersenyum senang , **_

_**dan memperlihatkan cincin sepasang di masing-masing jari manis mereka...**_

**END**

.

.

.

.

**PÚZZLÉD**


End file.
